Dear Bruder
by Midknight Sunflower
Summary: "I still remember the day when you... disappeared. I was so sad. It hurts. You aren't coming back, are you?" This is a letter from Germany to Prussia.


**A/N: **Hey guys. ^^ I felt like writing a quick one shot about the German Brothers. It's inspired by a dream I had yesterday.

Please enjoy! ^^

* * *

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

Dear Bruder,

Today has been a very tiring day. The world conference has been one hell of a disaster. America was blabbering about something related to aliens and UFOs. That nation should seriously get a brain check at a neurologist. England and France were fighting. Nothing unusual here. I mean, each time they see each other, they have to rip each other's guts out. I wonder how they are still alive after all that brawling. Which reminds me, Japan seems to be fine with all the nonsense coming out of America's mouth. That guy has always been quite strange. Speaking of strange, Italy is one hell of a strange person. Have you ever encountered someone who could eat pasta all year long while flirting with every possible women and that can be considered normal in one's country? Me neither. Anyway, that guy's brother is also a very strange person. He has a very foul mouth and attempts to eliminate me anytime he sees me. Gott, I wonder where he got that bad influence. Switzerland and I were so angry at the end that we started shouting at the crazy people. It didn't help much. But then Switzerland snapped and took out his rifle, menacing any speaking country to death. That did the thing. But in the end, we weren't able to do anything at the conference. It was hell.

Well at least that's over. Yesterday, I went to Italy's place. The weather was very nice, it was perfect for sightseeing. Italy is such a nice country. My favorite city is Rome. I really like the atmosphere there. The people are very nice but I wonder why they are scared of me. After we went to eat at his house. He cooked me pasta of course. What can you expect more of him? We chatted for a long while, I mean, he spoke to himself for a long while. In the afternoon, we went sightseeing some more. It was a pleasant day. After that, I came home. It's very silent when you're not around, you know.

At night, Hungary came over to drink. I'm afraid I gave her some of your Bier. Please don't be angry. She got drunk quite quickly, I must say. I think she's an honest drunk since she was telling me about the things you both used to do together. She misses you a lot. Some time later, France and Spain joined her. I served them more of your Bier. I hope you can forgive me, Bruder. Your Bier supply is all the Bier that is left in the house. They were complaining about their bosses and the overload of work they had to do. It's very weird to see them talk about normal things. After a while, I joined the drinking. We all started to rant about the things that annoyed us. Then Spain suddenly mentioned you and what happened that day. Hungary started crying, so did France, and Spain. And myself.

That reminds me, tomorrow it's our birthday isn't it? It's been such a long time... You used to get so excited about it that I wouldn't be able to get any sleep the day before. You were such a loud and outgoing person. Hungary, France and Spain are coming to give you a visit. I'm coming as well. I got you your favourite flowers, cornflowers.

Do you remember the day when we went to the mountain? It was one morning in spring, at 3 AM precisely. I remember yelling at you for waking me up in the midst of my sleep just so we could go outside. You sure were as crazy as everyone believed. Somehow you managed to drag me out of the house and we left for the mountain. The sun was still down at that time and the breeze was fresh. We ran like headless chickens all the way to the top. By the time we arrive, the sun was slowly rising. I was such a magnificent view, I don't regret sacrificing my sleeping hours for that one sight. We stared at the sun as the light slowly filled the night sky. It was the first time I saw such a beautiful daybreak. We stayed silent for some time. Then, you told me: "I really like you. I hope time could just freeze so we can stay in this moment forever. I mean, I won't be here forever." At that time I didn't quite understand, but now I do, and it's too late. It hurts so much. I have so much to regret.

I think your craziness is rubbing off me. I mean I'm writing a letter to someone who doesn't exist anymore. I wonder why. When we were reunited, I was happy. But why did you disappear? Why? I've been writing you letters like a crazy person for a long time. Only today I realize you are truly gone. You aren't coming back, are you?

I miss you. I miss your insanity, your smile, your laugh. I miss the days we used to spend together, the nights when we would get smashed from drinking. Now I'm laughing and crying at the same time. I became crazy, and it's all your fault.

Now your name is only remembered by historians. Most of the people forgot about your existence. You were once an almighty kingdom feared my many. But today, nobody even knows your name. But I will always remember you. No matter what happens, I always will. After all, you were my first hero.

Ich liebe dich,

Your Bruderlein.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. ^^ I really like fanfictions where Germany is crying over Prussia's death so I thought I could write one as well. It's my first time writing a sad/angsty story. I hope it wasn't too bad.

Ich liebe dich - I love you

Bruderlein - Dear brother

Feel free to review.

-Midknight Sunflower


End file.
